Birthday Bliss
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Living happily in Storybrooke with her parents, son, and husband, Emma Swan now celebrates her birthdays quite differently than she used to when she was living alone in Boston.


When Emma followed Killian into the diner and found it empty of people, her worst fears were confirmed. Even with wicked villains and terrible curses floating about Storybrooke, Granny's was _never_ empty, especially at lunchtime. They were here. Her parents, Henry, Granny and Ruby, the dwarves, Robin, Regina, Belle, Gold, everyone was here and hiding. She stopped at the door and let out a quiet groan.

She had all but begged them not to do anything for her birthday. Emma appreciated the sentiment; she really did, but she was in no mood to celebrate. She was tired, irritable, hot, sore, and very, very pregnant. She was due any day now and just wanted to be left alone to lie on her couch and gorge herself on chocolate. Was that too much to ask?

"Emma, love, why don't you join me over here in the center of the diner," Killian called to her, gesturing for her to join him. His voice was way louder than necessary, clearly meant for the hiding party guests to hear him. God he was a terrible liar. The poor thing, but he was trying so hard and it was a sweet gesture really. Where could they all be hiding? Probably down the hall, waiting to rush out and surprise her. They certainly wouldn't all fit behind the counter.

Emma started to make her way to Killian in the center of the room, practically waddling. God, would this baby please come already? She wanted her body back. Before she made it though, she froze mid-step, a strange sensation overcoming her. Panicked, she looked down at her legs and feet, only to find a small puddle on the floor beneath her. "Killian," she said in almost a whisper.

"Now come on dear. Don't be shy," his voiced had raised on those last few words. He was definitely trying to alert the others to jump out and surprise her soon.

"Killian," she repeated with more urgency in her voice.

He finally looked over at her and followed her gaze to the floor. "Oh," he said quietly. "OH!" he shouted realizing what was going on. "The baby! It's coming!" he shouted.

She should have been horrified at the moment, but the panic in her fierce, pirate captain husband's voice was far too amusing. The stomping of a stampede of feet roused her from her musings. Ah, they had been hiding down the hall. She knew it.

They were all shouting different things, giving orders, yelling to call a doctor. Victor pushed his way through the hysterical crowed with a bit of huff.

"Well, Mrs. Jones, looks like we better get you to the hospital," he said with a calming smile.

Oh dear God. The moment had finally come: Dr. _Frankenstein_ was about to deliver her child. She could now consider herself an official member of the fairytale world.

Emma smiled before waving her hands at the still overexcited crowd, urging them to quiet down. "Looks like I have to run, but thank you guys for the party. We had quite the _surprise_ after all," she said with a nervous laugh before heading to the hospital with Killian, Henry, her parents, and Victor.

An uncomfortable, but worthwhile, six hours later, she was holding a happy and healthy little boy in her arms. Liam David Jones was the definition of perfect. She looked over at Killian who had stayed by her side through all of it, whispering lovingly in her ear words of encouragement and praise. He was smiling down at her and their son with a face full of happiness and pride.

Emma let out a contented sigh before speaking to him. "When I woke up this morning feeling sore and bloated and crabby, I expected this to be another miserable birthday. But now-" she looked down to gaze at their newborn son once more. He had the brightest blue eyes just like his father. All babies are born with blue eyes; she knew that, but his blue eyes, they were going to stay blue. "But now-" she continued, "this is the best birthday I could have ever dreamed of. He's so perfect, Killian."

* * *

Could a year have come and gone already? Emma couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. It felt like she and Killian were bringing Liam home from the hospital just yesterday. Their journey into parenthood had been their most challenging adventure yet. Emma felt confident in her ability to care for a child. After all, she had been taking care of Henry for years now. Still, she hadn't experienced taking care of him as a baby. Even for the savior and a tough pirate, sleepless nights, dirty diapers, crying, and just the overall worries that came with caring for a baby were overwhelming. As time went on though, Emma and Killian became more confident when caring for their son and grew into their roles as his parents quite comfortably. Not to mention, he was finally sleeping through the night now. _Thank God_, Emma thought.

Emma held Liam in her arms as Killian held the door to Granny's open for her. This year, there would be no surprises. Last year's was enough for a lifetime, they all agreed. Emma was very well aware that her husband, _oldest_ son, and parents had planned a birthday lunch for Liam and Emma.

Most of Storybrooke's denizens were already gathered in the diner eagerly awaiting the Jones's arrival, so they could begin the festivities. Everyone chatted happily as they "oohed" and "awed" over precious little Liam, who was looking more and more like his father every day, much to Emma's delight.

They munched on lunch and exchanged idle town gossip. Emma made sure to strike up a conversation with Leroy. He knew the juiciest gossip, and he also had the loosest tongue. Emma happily wolfed down two big slices of Regina's lasagna, but passed on the apple turnovers. Even though Regina had made peace with the Charming-Jones clan long ago, Emma would always harbor an incurable aversion to her apple pastries.

After lunch they all gathered around to watch Liam open presents. Like most toddlers, he was far more interested in the wrapping paper, bags, and bows than he was in the toys. Though his attention was definitely captured when he received a big, red fire truck which, when hit against a hard surface, produced loud, _very loud_, siren noises. Emma grabbed the card attached and saw that it had been from Robin, Little John, and the other Merry Men. She glared up at him only to be met with a mischievous smile. "Enjoy that you two," he said with a laugh. Emma groaned and turned to her husband. This was all Killian's fault. A few weeks ago, he had been bound and determined to convince Roland that it was far more exciting to be a pirate than a forest bandit. Robin had taken serious offense and promised his friend that he'd get him back. Robin had played out his revenge quite well, Emma had to admit. Perhaps he was quite the match for Regina after all.

Once the presents were opened and thanks and hugs were exchanged, it was time for cake. Instead of a cake though, Granny had put together a giant collection of cupcakes with brown, white, and red frosting, all arranged in the shape of a pirate ship. Killian beamed with happiness at the cupcake configuration that looked uncannily like his beloved Jolly Roger. An unknowing bystander would have thought it had been Killian's birthday from the happiness etched on his face.

After the traditional birthday song, and an amusing follow up rendition from the dwarves, Emma and Killian set about to try and get Liam to blow out a candle atop one of the cupcakes. He turned his head left and right, clearly confused and uninterested in making a wish. Killian laughed and blew out the candle himself, calling cheerily to the crowd. "His wish is to become a pirate captain someday just like his dad," he said with a toothy grin and a chuckle.

"I don't think so," David called as he playfully clapped Killian on the back. From the day he was born, those two had been engaged in an intense, but friendly, battle over whether Liam would be their little pirate or prince.

"Alright now Emma, your turn," Snow said as she stepped forward to stand by her daughter. "Make a wish." Emma grabbed the second cupcake with a lit candle and held it before her. She closed her eyes to make a wish and blew out the candle to cheers from the rowdy crowd.

As the afternoon turned into evening, Emma found herself standing off to the side, watching happily as Killian bounced Liam on his knee while having what appeared to be an enthusiastic conversation with her father. Henry strode over to her, his words bringing her out of her thoughts. "What did you wish for?"

She turned to him with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"When you blew out the candle on the cupcake, what did you wish for?" he replied with the shake of his head.

She looked over at him and realized how much he had grown since that birthday long ago when he had shown up at her door. He was responsible for all this: her arrival in Storybrooke, her reunion with her parents, meeting Killian, having Liam. None of it would have happened if Henry hadn't hopped on a bus and found her in Boston. She would never be alone on her birthday again, and it was all thanks to a faithful little boy and his storybook.

"Nothing," she said with a smile as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I have everything I've ever wanted right here."


End file.
